In the field of data communications, communications networks typically utilize techniques designed to maintain or improve the integrity of signals being transmitted via the network (“transmission signals”). To protect signal integrity, the communications networks should, at a minimum, satisfy compliance standards that are established by standards committees, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). The compliance standards help network designers provide communications networks that achieve at least minimum levels of signal integrity as well as some standard of compatibility.
One prevalent type of communication system uses twisted pairs of wires to transmit signals. In twisted pair systems, information such as video, audio and data are transmitted in the form of balanced signals over a pair of wires. The transmitted signal is defined by the voltage difference between the wires.
Crosstalk can negatively affect signal integrity in twisted pair systems. Crosstalk is unbalanced noise caused by capacitive and/or inductive coupling between wires and a twisted pair system. The effects of crosstalk become more difficult to address with increased signal frequency ranges.
The effects of crosstalk also increase when transmission signals are positioned closer to one another. Consequently, communications networks include areas that are especially susceptible to crosstalk because of the proximity of the transmission signals. In particular, communications networks include connectors that bring transmission signals in close proximity to one another. For example, the contacts of traditional connectors (e.g., jacks and plugs) used to provide interconnections in twisted pair telecommunications systems are particularly susceptible to crosstalk interference.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art panel 20 adapted for use with a twisted pair telecommunications system. The panel 20 includes a plurality of jacks 22. Each jack 22 includes a port 24 adapted to receive a standard telecommunications plug 26. Each of the jacks 22 is adapted to be terminated to four twisted pairs of transmission wires. As shown at FIG. 2, each of the jacks 22 includes eight contact springs labeled as having positions 1-8. In use, contact springs 4 and 5 are connected to a first pair of wires, the contact springs 1 and 2 are connected to a second pair of wires, contact springs 3 and 6 are connected to a third pair of wires, and contact springs 7 and 8 are connected to a fourth pair of wires. As shown at FIG. 3, a typical plug 26 also has eight contacts (labeled 1-8) adapted to interconnect with the corresponding eight contacts of the jack 22 when the plug is inserted within the port 24.
To promote circuit density, the contacts of the jacks and the plugs are required to be positioned in fairly close proximity to one another. Thus, the contact regions of the jacks and plugs are particularly susceptible to crosstalk. Furthermore, certain pairs of contacts are more susceptible to crosstalk than others. For example, the first and third pairs of contacts in the plugs and jacks are typically most susceptible to crosstalk.
To address the problems of crosstalk, jacks have been designed with contact spring configurations adapted to reduce the capacitive coupling generated between the contact springs so that crosstalk is minimized. An alternative approach involves intentionally generating crosstalk having a magnitude and phase designed to compensate for or correct crosstalk caused at the plug or jack. Typically, crosstalk compensation can be provided by manipulating the positioning of the contacts or leads of the jack or can be provided on a circuit board used to electrically connect the contact springs of the jack to insulation displacement connectors of the jack.
The telecommunications industry is constantly striving toward larger signal frequency ranges. As transmission frequency ranges widen, crosstalk becomes more problematic. Thus, there is a need for further development relating to crosstalk remediation.